supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation:Devastation/Roleplay
Info After the Game of Death, the fighters have been imprisoned by the Stadium Bosses, even the winner, Ike. They are in a state of suspended animation, and it is up to their "side-kicks" to save them! Remember, you may only use minor characters, OC and real. Anyone may join the RP at any time, but there entrance must be smooth an cause no unnecessary trouble. RP Characters Epona (Icewish) Quicksilver (Icewish) Navi (Icewish) Volvagia (Icewish) Flames (WolfStar) Snivy (WolfStar) Oshawatt (WolfStar) Eddie (Night) Pad (Night) Melody (Night) In the Stadium.... Epona was worried about Link and the others. She didn't know if they were alive or dead. She formed a group of her friends to help save them, because she new that they were alive. "Everyone!" she called. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:40, September 9, 2012 (UTC) "I think I saw them being tooken somewere!" said Snivy. Flames growled. ✰WolfStar✰ "Um, yeah, that's why we're here," said Epona to Snivy. The members of the group lined up shoulder to shoulder. "Alright!" said Epona. "Acording our knowledge-" She pulled down a map rolled up on the wall so everyon could see with her teeth. "-Master, his friends, and the others are somewhere near the north west area of the Stadium Control HQ!" Navi rose her hand and started speaking. "Hey! You! Listen! " she started. "Where is this "HQ" anyway!" Epona pointed her head to the metal room above the bleachers of the stadium. "In there," she replied to Navi. Volvagia flew over with a red marker. He circled the map of the HQ near the top. "This is where the 'winner', Ike is being held," he said. "It is heavily guarded, and it is beleived that he is being tortured or something in that chaimber." Epona nodded and Volvagia flew back into the line. "The area is heavily guarded with these robotic guards, but the area where Ike is being kept is guarded even more." She looked around. "Our goal is to sneak in, free the fighters and Ike, destroy the Stadium Bosses, and then escape forever. And this mission is called: Operation:Devastation!" Navi rose her hand again. "Hey! Listen! You just chose that because it rhymes!" "Oh, heck yeah!" replied Epona. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:18, September 9, 2012 (UT Flames growled happily. "Let's do this!" exclaimed Snivy. Oshawatt looked worried. "Um, what happeneds if we die?" he asked. "Then we die." growled Flames. Snivy looked happy. He held up cnady bars. He ate them and evolved into spienor. ✰WolfStar✰ (Spienor?) "Move out!" shouted Epona. She, Volvagia, Navi, and Quicksilver entered the HQ.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:01, September 10, 2012 (UTC) When they intered they saw Eddie,Pad,and Melody. Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Epona saw the three. She didn't know who there where. (Are the humans or animals?) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:00, September 10, 2012 (UTC) The three of them didn't know if they where friends or not. Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you?" asked Epona. "Hey! Who are you?" said Navi, translating so Eddie, Pad, and Melody could understand. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:32, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Dewott rasied his hand and spat out "Snivy can defeat them, he talks to much!". "I'm a GIRL! And by the way I'm a servine now. And so, my talking will anyon them?" asked Servine. Dewott nodded his head. ✰WolfStar✰ "Shut up! What is wrong with you! We are trying to sneak in!" whispered Epona, angrily. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:37, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Servine ate more candy and evolved again. "Now I'm snake like. Please call me Servine still." she said. Servine ate them all. "Great, now i'm not powerful." Dewott said. Servine was already headed to HQ. ✰WolfStar✰ They silently traveled deeper into the HQ. Epona looked around. "Let's split up," she whispered. Quicksilver nodded. "I'll go with Volvagia," he said. Epona nodded. --- She and Navi traveled north while Quicksilver and Volvagia traveled west. She saw RGs in the distance. She jumped up and somehow was able to wedge herself inbetween two bars on the ceiling.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:44, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Dewott had finally found candys and evolved. RGs headed towards Servine and Dewott. Sevine used leaf blade and killed them. They ran off. ✰WolfStar✰ An alarm sounded. Epona saw Servine and Dewott. "You morons!" she shouted at them. "You stupid or something? I told you to sneak in! Not alert the whole system." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:52, September 10, 2012 (UTC) "It wasn't my fault! It was Servine's!" said Dewott. ✰WolfStar✰ "Shut the (beep!) up!" said Epona, her voice filled with rage. "Both of you are idiots for just barging in." Epona jumped to the ground and ran off. She had to find the others. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Servine and Dewott held off the RGs. ✰WolfStar✰ She saw Quiclsilver fighting RGs. She stomped one to the groun and the rest fled. "Where is Volvagia?" she asked. "They took him," he replied. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay